


The Tesseract of Doom 厄运魔方

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: The unforgiving hand spanked him thoroughly,Loki let out a muffled cry.偷魔方的小骗子被麻麻教训后，还被生气的哥哥狠狠惩罚。





	The Tesseract of Doom 厄运魔方

当芙丽嘉推开门的时候，她看见她的小儿子以一种痛苦的表情趴在索尔的大腿上。洛基的裤子被拉到膝盖上方，他的屁股变成鲜艳的玫红色，显然已经被揍了好一会儿，而索尔手中的短皮带正在以一秒钟两次的速度落在小儿子伤痕累累的臀部上。

无视掉洛基懊恼的哭叫，面对芙丽嘉惊讶到变形的一张脸，索尔只是点点头：“母亲，你来了。”他手头的工作从未停歇，短而厚实的皮带撞击在被抬高的、扭闪的、可怜的，红透的肉臀上。

“索尔，住手！这是怎么回事？”芙丽嘉愤怒地说，她上前握住了索尔的胳膊，暂时停下了这要命的抽打。

“为什么不早点来阻止他——”，像是遇到了救星一般，洛基哭闹起来。从半小时前他在宝库被索尔捕获到现在，洛基经历了他神生以来最严厉的一场教训。先是在宝库当场，被逼着捧住魔方挨了一顿巴掌，后来又被怒气冲冲的哥哥扛回房间，按在膝盖上脱掉裤子用皮带狠狠抽屁股，洛基在看到芙丽嘉的一瞬间大哭起来：“母亲，救、救我，他疯了！”

芙丽嘉看着他小儿子遍布红痕并且肿起了许多的屁股，还有那噙着眼泪的漂亮绿眼睛，心疼的不行。她把洛基从索尔的腿上扶起来，洛基马上扑到她的怀里抽噎，并且哆哆嗦嗦地揉着自己滚烫的屁股，“他竟敢打我！”他像个小孩子一样在自己怀里愤怒地说。

抚摸着洛基的后脑勺，芙丽嘉瞪了索尔一眼：“我想你最好给我一个合理的解释，我知道他惹你发火了，索尔，”感受到怀里平时不可一世的小儿子现在怕的浑身发抖，芙丽嘉皱起了眉毛，“他是你的弟弟，不管什么理由，或许你除了打他以外还能找到更好的办法。但是你根本没有找，对吗？”

“或许我找了，”索尔冷眼看着躲在众神之母身后的洛基，“并且我肯定这是最好的办法。”

“我，都说了我很疼！”洛基隔着芙丽嘉冲索尔大吼，“你这个原始到只会挥舞锤子的野蛮人，”他抹去眼尾的泪滴：“你该死的暴徒！我已经告诉你我很抱歉了！不下十次，可，可是你只是一直打——”他的黑发散乱在鬓角、耳侧，在那张湿漉漉的脸上，鼻子和眼睛都是红彤彤的。

“Aye，不下十次，洛基。”索尔说，他不顾众神之母不赞成的目光逼上前去，吓的洛基不停后退，他低吼，“二十次，五十次，一百次，我信任你你背叛我，就这样一圈一圈地重复。”他走到芙丽嘉身边，对着他那保护欲极强的母亲摇摇头：“或许你应该听听今天是为了什么。”

“为了什么？”芙丽嘉把洛基挡在身后，对他的大儿子怒目而视，似乎随时准备给索尔一记耳光，“他已经长大了，索尔，他是你的兄弟，不是你的儿子！”

“他出现在奥丁的宝库里，打晕了两个侍卫。他解开了奥丁和你的咒语，并且只要我再晚一步他就要溜之大吉，”索尔阴云密布的表情因为他接下来要说的话重新染上怒意，他低吼：“是的，再一次，他偷了那该死的宇宙魔方！”

“是又怎么样？那本来就是属于我的东西、你在我手里夺走的！”在芙丽嘉身边，洛基仿佛获得了某种勇气，他对索尔回吼。

“洛基。”芙丽嘉打断了他，并且转过身去，“你哥哥说的是真的？”

洛基拼命搓着自己屁股的手停下了。芙丽嘉的语气中察觉不到生气，但是房间里的气氛明显发生了变化，一阵寒颤从洛基的脊椎爬了上来。他已经拉上了自己的裤子，此时此刻他肿胀滚烫的臀肉在紧绷的裤子里猛地跳了一下。

“不，不是你想的那样。”洛基追悔莫及地辩解，“不是偷，我只是想借用一下。放在那里没人要呢。”他的声音低到自己都觉得心虚。

“我难以相信这是真的。”芙丽嘉脸上的心疼消失的无影无踪，取而代之，她用一种失望的眼神盯着他的小儿子。她看见洛基眼神中的躲闪，难以掩饰口中的惊讶与愤怒，“我和奥丁用最古老的咒语封印它，为了保护你和阿斯加德的安全。我以为我们和你说的很清楚。洛基，为什么？你明明和我们保证过。因为这个鬼东西，你差点死了三次，你哥哥在宇宙中颠沛流离很多年，才能把你带回来，这些你都不记得了？”

“可是这一次，我，我只是想——你，你们都不要它，就让它放在那。”

“我没有警告过你再碰它会发生什么？哪怕是看一眼、产生一个想法，或者摸一下？”她皱眉训斥，此时此刻，众神之母的威严足以让洛基双腿发软。

像是想起了什么似的，恶作剧之神英俊的脸慢慢褪去了血色。随着情况急转直下，他悲哀地发现芙丽嘉已经和他那暴力狂哥哥站在了一个阵营。他后退几步，直到他肿痛的屁股压上了墙面，“回答母亲的话！”，索尔对他吼。

他拼命地摇头，两颗巨大的泪珠从下眼睑滚落了下来，“Mom please，索尔已经把这个工作完成的很彻底了，我，我不能再挨打了，您已经看到了。”

“我说你会得到印象深刻的惩罚。我相信索尔在这件事上得心应手，但你根本无心悔过。”弗丽嘉叹了口气，皱起眉头，“我对你很失望，孩子。”

“这还不够深刻，那还能怎么深刻？”洛基目瞪口呆，但随着弗丽嘉目光的压制，他感觉胸腔里难受的不行，“不不不，你完全可以信任我一回？让我们用文明人的方式解决这个问题。母亲，我保证，绝对，我绝对不会再碰哪怕一下——”，他的脸色苍白。

“你的保证毫无价值。”芙丽嘉打断他，众神之母已经完全沉下了脸色，她厉声说，“洛基，趴到你的床边去，索尔，把皮带拿给我。”随着洛基震惊的目光，沉甸甸的皮带转移到新的主人手中。

“趴好，让我们用文明人的方式解决这个问题。”弗丽嘉说。

洛基在听到这句话的一瞬间就转身逃跑，而芙丽嘉对他小儿子的这个反应丝毫不感到意外。他的魔法继承于华纳最优秀的法师，几个幻影闪过，芙丽嘉扯着他小儿子的耳朵走向房间中央的大床，“Owww，妈妈，拜托你别这样！”，洛基哎哟哎哟地叫着，那张英俊的脸庞已经完全被恐慌淹没。

洛基被压在芙丽嘉的膝盖上，他记得母亲在打屁股这件事情上曾经有多么严厉。更别提他之前挨过的那些巴掌和皮带，“Please，拜托，我已经记住了，索尔已经打过了，那很疼！拜托，呜，不要，我发誓！”在他的拼命挣扎中，他感觉到自己紧绷的屁股被猛地抬高了。

“抓住你弟弟的脚，索尔。”芙丽嘉命令，她立刻听到了洛基抗拒的尖叫。

他伤痕累累的屁股徒劳地扭动，他感觉到弗丽嘉不留情面地将他的裤子剥落，露出他已经饱受责罚的地方来，冰凉的空气撞击在他火红的臀部。

“我 要 你 再也 不敢 这样 做！”芙丽嘉一字一句地，皮带挥舞起来，狠狠落在他小儿子欠揍的屁股上。

“Owwwwww！”洛基再一次哭嚎，刚刚得到休息过的屁股再一次挨打，痛楚是成倍的，“Aghhhh，妈妈，ohhhh！嗷！”

他的脚腕被索尔纹丝不动地攥在手中，让他除了绝望地挨揍以外什么也不能做。

“我 早该 教 你 怎么去 信守承诺！”芙丽嘉教训他，是她把这个小混蛋惯坏了，现在她就要修正这个错误，“你知道我有多么不赞成这种教育！但是你这个小混球让我没有选择。”

“我只不过是想出去玩玩！Yow！没有别的想法，呜，我发誓，Owww！” ，洛基的脚踝被索尔牢牢地捏在手中，让他连摆动双腿来减缓一点疼痛抖做不到，他眼泪汪汪地扭过头哀求，“妈妈，Aghhh！足，足够了，求你别再打了。至，至少不要这样…”他说不出话，他的哥哥握着他的腿，把他固定在母亲的膝盖上挨揍，这个状况让他因为羞耻而流下眼泪，随着抽在火红臀部上的皮带一下一下地哽咽。

索尔从没见过芙丽嘉这个样子，她如此果断地放弃了对洛基的骄纵，这多少让索尔感到吃惊。母亲总是很疼爱他的弟弟，即使闯下大祸也一直帮他瞒着，可是现在，他看到他洛基的屁股在母亲皮带的教训下弹跳，慢慢充血红肿，直到像一对成熟的桃子。

洛基哭的嗓子沙哑，芙丽嘉把他扶起来，皮带仍然搁在小混蛋的屁股上。

“我去收拾你的烂摊子，”她拧着眉头，“被你打伤的侍卫，他们会得到一个交代。”

皮带压在他伤痕累累的屁股上，洛基嗫嚅着点头。

“拿着。”芙丽嘉突然对索尔说话，她把皮带交到大儿子的手上，索尔有些意外地抬眼看她。

“问出你弟弟究竟想要那方块做什么，既然他无论如何也要得到它，就像一个顽劣的幼童。”芙丽嘉看着索尔，她突然能体会到他这些年大儿子追着洛基满宇宙跑的苦衷：“你今天做得很好，我希望你继续下去。”

洛基难以置信地看着他的妈妈，他的眼睛里噙着愤怒的眼泪。

“我这次不会告诉你的父亲，前提是你要好好地接受你的处罚。”她严厉地说，“此外、从现在开始你被禁足了。”不再看他小儿子的哭脸，她对索尔点点头，关门离开。

门被关上，房间里又恢复了兄弟两个人。

“不。”他畏缩地看着他金发的、魁梧的、余怒未消的兄长，眼神里充满了祈求。

索尔叹了口气，他走到酒柜旁，替自己倒了一杯，“你说你爱我，会永远留在我身边，我以为你不会再背叛我了呢。”

洛基用一声抽噎作为回答，他不敢伸手抚慰他的屁股，甚至连摸一下都让他痛得发抖。

“可你还是，再一次。”雷神的眼神里压抑着某种痛苦的火焰，他拔掉酒器上椭圆形的黄铜酒塞，替自己倒了一杯，“我就像你随手可弃的一次性用品。即使我寻遍宇宙——苦苦煎熬，生不如死，你似乎也能安心在某个混乱的地方安心度日。”

洛基躲闪着索尔受伤的目光，面对这样的直白的指控，银舌头也无法狡辩出什么，于是他只是伤心地用哭声表达他对现状的不满。

“挑衅我，看我失控。任性地消失，然后在某个角落看我如何沉沦。折磨我让你充满了成就感，不是吗？”索尔走上前去，掰住他的下巴，惩罚般地咬了洛基的嘴唇。

“是，可那又怎么样？”洛基抽泣着，“我不明白你为什么要这样生气。你知道无论如何我都会回来，回到你身边，这该死的地方。”

他在洛基嘴里尝到了咸涩的眼泪，这滴泪水仿佛也流到了他的心里，让他狠狠地抽疼一下。索尔退出来，他扯过一块丝巾塞到洛基的嘴里，那阴郁的目光对着他弟弟恼火的眼神。

“是被抓回来，”索尔纠正，“不情愿地。”他用那带着一道伤疤的眼睛严厉地审视着他的弟弟，那是九界最糟糕的爱人。“我无论如何也不愿意再受你摆布、每天因为害怕你的消失而诚惶诚恐、担惊受怕了。”他吞下一口烈酒，又给自己倒了满杯，像是为了坚定某种信心一样，他说，“我要给这种循环画上一个句号，彻彻底底地。”

妙尔尼尔把洛基牢牢地压在了床凳上，他的前胸紧贴着布料，红肿的臀部却被羽毛枕头高高抬起，他想摆动双腿，却意识到他的哥哥正将他绑在床凳上，这让他羞耻地哭了起来。

“Ow！！”水声响起，被绑住的洛基猛地一哆嗦，他的臀部先是猛地一凉，接着便争先恐后地狠狠灼烧，原来整杯烈酒都被索尔泼到了他的屁股上。

那是神域的精酿，芳香醇厚。索尔拿起酒器，让酒液冲刷着红肿屁股之间躲闪的、收缩的入口。

“Hugh——！洛基的身后仿佛燃烧起了燎原大火，酒精蜇痛了他被过度惩罚的屁股，连同那脆弱的入口处一起。洛基激烈地挣扎着，扭动身体，连续不断的惊叫从被塞住的嘴里溢出。

伴随着这样辛辣的润滑，他绝望地感觉到自己的穴口被索尔粗糙的手指撑开了。索尔甚至对着他被撑开的穴孔吹了口气，这让洛基浑身狠狠地激灵了一下，他脑中充满了被宰割的无力感，满脸通红地颤抖起来。

“坏孩子只会得到惩罚，而不是奖赏。”那颗冰凉的椭圆形酒塞被索尔推到了他的入口处，堵在褶皱的位置摩挲，带来冰凉的、危险的触感，“那么，我应该怎么惩罚你撒谎的嘴？”他抛出一个问句，在洛基的惊呼中，那颗椭圆型酒塞被索尔的手指推了进来，一塞到底。

“母亲说坏孩子应该被狠狠打屁股。”索尔摸摸他弟弟抖的像筛子一样的臀部，小骗子脸上总是洋洋得意的一副表情，现在是如此的惨白。

“MFGHHHHHHH！”

酒塞在他的穴道深处通电，电流来自他哥哥的身体和手掌。洛基的尾椎疼痛酸麻，这种惩罚来自他最脆弱的体内深处，让他的整个臀腿、肠道都刺痛不堪，邪神的眼泪争先恐后地滚了下来。

“啪！啪！啪…”粗糙的大手落在娇嫩的、红肿充血的臀肉上，全部集中在最丰满的屁股中央。电流、责打，全新的痛苦在他的下半身肆意流淌，索尔厚重的手很快打散了那些皮带的肿痕，洛基的屁股燃烧起一片深红的淤肿。

不止是这样，酒塞随着一次次狠揍撞击在他的肠道上，而烈酒也在体内摇晃着，灼烧着他每一寸皮肤。

洛基大哭起来，而索尔不会轻易原谅。  
 


End file.
